


Cutting It Short

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Chandler legit just wants to help, Depression, F/F, Mean Queens, One-Shot, Regina should've been saved omg, Self-Harm, Suicide, my heart, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "Grow the fuck up? Is caring about you not allowed"





	Cutting It Short

Mumbling something beneath her breath, Regina rolled her eyes as the older strawberry blonde sat back against the stone wall beside the fireplace. Raising a brow at the younger girl, anger was evident in her tone as silver eyes burned holes into the back of Regina's head. 

"Excuse me? I don't speak moron." 

Hearing those words, Regina instantly turned around, anger equally evident in her tone as she looked back into Heather's eyes, her own icy blue dull yet dark as she folded her arms, hugging herself with a small hiss. 

"Seriously? Can't you grow the fuck up-" 

"Grow the fuck up? Is caring about you not allowed?" 

Heather stood up and Regina felt a shiver run down her spine. She was standing in front of Heather, topless as her top had been discarded minutes ago. The minute it came off was the minute Heather folded her arms and stopped her actions. Cuts lined the younger platinum blonde's arms and it must've went over her head when Heather had had a hand down her pants. The older girl clad in red walked towards Regina, her brows raised as the girl seemed to cower under her gaze. 

"Is me noticing the fact that you cut your entire fucking arm a problem?" 

The anger had mildly faded, being replaced with annoyance as Heather continued forward, Regina still slowly walking backwards. 

"N-No.." 

Before her back could collide with the wall behind her, Heather gently came to rest her hand on Regina's forearm. Regina flinched for a moment, freezing as she looked into Heather's eyes. 

"Regina.." 

Slowly taking the girl's wrist gently in her hand, Heather ran her thumb along the cuts, feeling each line as she slowly smiled. It was a soft, sad smile. Regina kept her gaze, shaking slightly against Heather's soft touch. 

"Y-You're n-not m-m-mad.. Right?" 

Heather's head instantly shook. Her eyes softened and Heather near instantly took the younger girl in her arms. The strawberry blonde sighed as she slowly ran her hand through Regina's platinum locks. 

"No, Baby, no.. I'm not mad, Regina.. I just.." 

Feeling Regina push her head gently against her, Heather sighed. Her hand continued through Regina's hair before she pulled away to look into icy blue eyes she adored. 

"I just wish you'd give me a chance to help you.. I understand there is only so much I can do.. But I'd like to think I can help somehow." 

A small smile fell in with Heather's words before Regina moved forward slowly to connect their lips. Their kiss was sweet, yet short lived as Heather pulled them out. 

"Try and let me know, Princess.." 

Her hand gently came to cup Regina's face, her soft touch gently warming the girl before her. 

_"I don't care if it's everyday.. I love you, and I'm here for you.. Nothing will ever change that.. I love you no matter what."_

 

Looking at the grave before her, tears made patterns down her face as Heather sat across from the stone that protruded from the ground. A single pale pink rose rested in front of the gravestone as Heather heard the words echo throughout her head. Her eyes ran along Regina's name.. Lost to her own demise.. 

 

Holing the cup of Draino in her hand, everything went numb as Heather heard the words. 

_"I love you no matter what."_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 12:12 PM
> 
> End Time:   
> 12:26 PM


End file.
